trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trust Me/Transcript
OPENING SCENE Mitchell is in the mortician room, looking through one of Iris’s journals. IRIS (V.O.): 1974 - It’s been a week since Charles died, and since then I've had our second child who I named Grayson in honor of his father... It’s what he would have wanted... Mitchell turns the pages as Julian wakes up. JULIAN: What are you reading? MITCHELL: Your finally awake... How are you feeling? Mitchell walks over with a glass of water and pills. JULIAN: Like I’ve been shot. Julian gets up. JULIAN: Ouch! MITCHELL: Careful... Ursula said the herbal mix will take a while to heal your wound. But you still have the bullet in you. JULIAN: You mean our high school English teacher? MITCHELL: Yeah about that... There’s a lot to explain. JULIAN: Okay... Then explain to me what in God’s name happened to Hayley?... Her face? MITCHELL: (sigh) She’s a vampire now. JULIAN: What? MITCHELL: I know... It’s hard to explain it all, but she’s... Well- JULIAN: Well, what?... Tell me, Mitchell! MITCHELL: The guy who turned took her... After she double-crossed Rafael- JULIAN: Wait!... Is Rafael a vampire? MITCHELL: No. JULIAN: And you? Mitchell hands Julian the water and pills and smiles. MITCHELL: You came to me for help... And I can only help you if you can explain to me what you are. JULIAN: Did you poison this? Julian takes a sip of the water. MITCHELL: No... But Ursula wanted to kill you. She only agreed to save you because I want you alive. Julian appears shocked. (INTRO) SCENE 1 In the kitchen, Mitchell appears to Bree and Ursula. URSULA: Shouldn’t you be at school? MITCHELL: I’m going now... Shouldn’t you too? URSULA: I’m having a meeting with the coven’s leader. BREE: I’ll take care of Julian. MITCHELL: Thanks, Bree... Gotta go. Mitchell leaves the house. BREE: What is the meeting with lord Hawthorne about? URSULA: Urgent matters. BREE: Then why wasn’t I invited? URSULA: Because Damien specifically asked for me. Ursula gets up from the table and walks away. URSULA: I’m sure it’s the usual, boring coven business. Meanwhile at Shadow Falls High School where there are missing persons posters of Julian, Mitchell is at his locker and closes it to see Rafael standing. MITCHELL: What are you doing here? RAFAEL: I’m here to warn you. MITCHELL: Shouldn’t you be finding Santiago and Hayley? RAFAEL: I’ve looked everywhere, but they're not in Shadow Falls... But with Santiago it’s the calm before the storm. MITCHELL: Then what’s your advice in the event of a vampire invasion... Holy water, stake, garlic... anything else? RAFAEL: Okay, so... holy water is drinkable, garlic is edible and stakes are good at dealing with a threat and vervain can hold them off from feeding on you... And warding off compulsion for humans, but you’re a half-witch so I guess it will stop a vampire from feeding on you, but you should give it out to your family. Rafael hands Mitchell a vial of vervain. MITCHELL: Anything else? RAFAEL: Don’t invite a vampire into your house. MITCHELL: Yeah... So, um... Julian. He’s still at the mortuary recovering from his injuries. RAFAEL: Did you find out what he is? MITCHELL: No... But he asked if you were a vampire. Rafael looks worried. MITCHELL: Don’t worry... I told him you weren’t, your secret’s safe. I’m not telling him anything until I know I can trust him with our secrets. He’s safe with Bree for now... Hopefully. SCENE 2 Julian wakes up to see Bree standing over him with a creepy smile. JULIAN: Woah!... Who are you? BREE: Bree Ravenscroft. JULIAN: You must be Miss Ravenscroft... Um... Wife? Bree looks shocked. BREE: No!... She’s my sister. JULIAN: Oh... right... sorry. Bree hands him over soup. BREE: You must be starving. JULIAN: How do you know Mitchell? BREE: Um... He’s my nephew. Julian appears confused. BREE: It’s a lot more complicated than it sounds. JULIAN: I’m being held hostage in a mortuary... I have all day. BREE: I think we’re done with small talk... I love my family Julian, and I will do anything to protect them... anything. So, when I feel like someone’s being a threat to my family, I will destroy them... Do I make myself clear? JULIAN: Yes. BREE: Mitchell mentioned you turned into a cat... How did you do this? I can’t help you unless you tell me. Julian looks worried. JULIAN: …I’m a- Julian begins to cough up blood. JULIAN: (cough) What’s happening? BREE: I don’t- Bree removes Julian’s bandage to see blue foam pulsing from his wounds. BREE: What the Hell? Julian begins to seizure as Bree struggles to help him. BREE: We have to get that bullet out of you now! SCENE 3 At the Whittemore house, Grayson walks into Donovan’s bedroom to see him sleeping, and pours water all over him causing Donovan to jump up. DONOVAN: (screams) What the Hell!? GRAYSON: Morning princess... DONOVAN: What’s wrong with you? GRAYSON: With me? It’s one in the afternoon!... You should be up working, doing something... You should come with me and my friends for a drink. DONOVAN: Hanging out with you and your friends?... Pass. GRAYSON: If you don’t come... I’ll be forced to stay here until you get a grip and be a real guardian to your brother. DONOVAN: Ugh... Fine. Meanwhile in Shadow Falls High’s student lounge, Brock is looking at the pictures of the murder cases and looks over at a missing flyer of Julian, appearing worried when suddenly Cece appears and drops her bag on the table right in front of him. CECE: What are you two looking at? BROCK: Oh... Uh. Cece grabs Brock’s laptop and turns it around. BROCK: Yeah... (coughs) CECE: Why are you obsessed with these images? BROCK: Don’t you think it’s weird how your dad is covering up two serial killers? CECE: He’s not. BROCK: Then why hasn’t he told the public about it? CECE: To prevent distress... I mean one’s bad enough, but two... That’s insane. Besides, it’s just a police theory, there’s no way to prove that both aren’t linked. So, stop obsessing over it otherwise I will tell my daddy that you stole the police records. BROCK: And why don’t you want me to find out anything? I need to know... for Julian. CECE: None of your business! Cece storms out of the student lounge and pushes Gladys out of the way. CECE: Move! Gladys looks down at a flyer of Julian before looking back at Brock who appears worried. SCENE 4 In Damien’s office, Ursula appears sitting in front of him and takes a sip of tea. URSULA: Why have you summoned me today, lord Hawthorne? DAMIEN: I wanted to meet your nephew and make him an honorary member of the Shadow Falls coven. URSULA: A half-blood in the coven... DAMIEN: Yes, I know it must be confusing as to why we would even consider a half-witch into the coven, especially after a failed attempt with the Blackwell girl. URSULA: I guess I can see if Mitchell is willing to speak to you. DAMIEN: Excellent... One more thing before you go. URSULA: Yes? DAMIEN: As you know me and my wife are trying to sire an heir. URSULA: Oh? DAMIEN: You were once a midwife... And I need your help in assuring my child is born, healthy. URSULA: Oh... Well, I’m honored. DAMIEN: And I’ll be at your house tonight for a meeting with Mitchell... And I’m bringing Patience, Abigail and Wimot to ensure I can trust him. The Sisters walk into the room and stand behind Ursula. DAMIEN: There powers of telepathy have proven to be quite useful. Patience makes a devilish smile at Ursula. SCENE 5 Julian is waking up to see Bree holding large tweezers with a bullet on it. JULIAN: Did you just pull that out of me? BREE: Trust me... It was a lot more unprettier than it sounds. JULIAN: What happened? BREE: Well, this is a magic bullet... my guess it’s used for supernatural species, more specifically yours... JULIAN: How so? BREE: Well, this bullet dissolves so that whatever inside kills its victims... So, any guesses as to what could cause that reaction? JULIAN: ...Silver. BREE: What are you? JULIAN: (sigh)… A shapeshifter. BREE: Oh! JULIAN: I inherited it from my father... But of course, I had to find out my own way. Julian flashes back to the night of a full moon where he appears to be seizuring while looking at a dog as a woman complains. LADY: Mark, can you tell Julian to stop upsetting the dog!? Julian suddenly runs out of the house and turns into the dog, continuing to run away as the woman screams. LADY: (scream) Back in the present day... JULIAN: My foster parents weren’t happy when I turned... And kicked me out. BREE: Where have you been living? JULIAN: Friends and sometimes a shed behind a school. BREE: Oh dear- Ursula slams the main door to the house. URSULA: Bree, get your ass up here, we’re about to have company! Meanwhile, at Winter’s attic bedroom, she appears to be talking with Gladys. WINTER: So, let me get this straight... You want me to use this picture of Julian to find him just so your crush stops being sad that his friend is missing? GLADYS: Is it possible? WINTER: Yeah... I guess. But I’ve never really done a tracking spell. Winter picks up a grimoire. WINTER: Luckily, we have my mother’s grimoire. GLADYS: Grimoire? WINTER: Witches’ spell book. SCENE 6 Mitchell and Rafael are driving and Mitchell is looking at Rafael. RAFAEL: What? MITCHELL: Nothing... It’s just, what’s it like being a vampire? RAFAEL: I mean it has its perks and downfalls... MITCHELL: What could possibly be the downfalls to immortality, mind control and super speed? RAFAEL: Blood. Mitchell looks over at Rafael and receives a text from Ursula “Come to the mortuary, asap!” MITCHELL: Can you drop me off at the mortuary? RAFAEL: Sure. MITCHELL: It’s getting warm in here- Mitchell moves his hand to turn the heating off, but Rafael moves his to turn it off to where their hands touch and Mitchell removes his hand quickly. MITCHELL: Your hands are- RAFAEL: Cold?... It’s a vampire thing. MITCHELL: Oh... cool. Meanwhile, in Cece’s bedroom she is looking through her laptop when her dad appears at the door. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: It’s going to be another late night at the office. CECE: Okay. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Get to bed, it’s a school night! CECE: Ugh. Sheriff Williams exits and Cece closes a tab on her laptop to see her screensaver of her and Jackson and looks worried before checking her phone and scrolling through her contacts before getting to her mom. She stops before calling... “The number you are calling is unavailable, please check the number and try again.” She hangs up and looks confused. CECE: What the- SCENE 7 At a bar, Donovan walks over to Grayson and his three friends. GRAYSON: Hey Donovan... I’d like you to meet my friends. DONOVAN: Hey. GRAYSON: Will. Paul. And Nick. DONOVAN: Hey! WILL: So, Donovan... Grayson was telling us you’re a detective. DONOVAN: Yeah. PAUL: Must be tough... With all the murders in town. DONOVAN: Yeah... I guess. NICK: So, you must know how to shoot? DONOVAN: A little... NICK: You should come with us on a hunt. DONOVAN: Um, sure. GRAYSON: And too that... I say we take shots. Grayson passes Donovan a shot glass and they both drink it. DONOVAN: Yuck. Donovan looks down and notices Nick’s tattoo. DONOVAN: Nice ink. NICK: Thanks. SCENE 8 A Ravenscroft Mortuary, Mitchell arrives inside the house. MITCHELL: Hey Bree, Ursula- URSULA: Come to the living room! Mitchell walks into the living room to see Damien, Bree, Ursula and the Sisters. MITCHELL: What’s going on? URSULA: Mitchell, this is- DAMIEN: Damien Hawthorne, nice to meet you. MITCHELL: Who are you? DAMIEN: I’m the leader of the Shadow Falls coven. URSULA: Lord Hawthorne wanted to meet you and offer you a place in the coven. MITCHELL: But, I’m not pure-blood... I’m a half-witch. DAMIEN: Yes... But, there’s a way around that. MITCHELL: How? DAMIEN: Your sixteen, right? MITCHELL: Yeah, I’ll be seventeen on Halloween. DAMIEN: Then I insist you must sign your book to the coven, and become a member of our cause. MITCHELL: What happens once I sign the book? DAMIEN: You’ll become stronger in your witchcraft... Witches are stronger in numbers after all, and in addition you’ll reveal your true fate. MITCHELL: My true fate. URSULA: When a witch signs his or her name into a coven book, they will reveal themselves as either a dark witch or a light witch. MITCHELL: I’m not an evil person... DAMIEN: Being a dark witch doesn’t make you evil, but it does give you a full-time access to the Dark Lord. MITCHELL: The Dark Lord?... As in the Devil, Satan, Lucifer? No offense but isn’t he the poster child of evil? DAMIEN: Not at all... In fact, witches remain to have free will over their actions regardless of who they follow... whether it’s the Devil or Nature. Damien darts a look over at Bree and Ursula. BREE: Right... I’m a light witch. URSULA: And I’m a proud dark witch... DAMIEN: In fact, there really isn’t much of a difference to light and dark witches, we perform the same magic, and everything between Nature and the Devil requires a balance. Our coven takes in any witch, regardless of status. MITCHELL: Then I guess I will be willing to sign my name in the book. DAMIEN: Excellent! There’s a full moon in a few days... We can do it then during the witching hour. Damien gets up of his chair and grabs Mitchell’s hand. DAMIEN: It’s been an honor to meet you, Mitchell. Damien gives Mitchell a sinister smile as the Sisters look unamused. FINAL SCENE In Winter’s attic bedroom, she and Gladys talk. WINTER: So, a tracking spell won’t work since we don’t have an object or item that belongs to Julian. GLADYS: Oh. WINTER: But luckily, we can do astral projection. GLADYS: Oh?... Wait what is that? WINTER: I can use Julian’s image to find him, but not his location using something that is basically just an out-of-body experience... Or something along those lines. GLADYS: You’ve not done this before? WINTER: No... But I think I’ve got this! Meanwhile, Mitchell is in the mortician room with Julian. MITCHELL: So, you’re a homeless shapeshifter? JULIAN: And you’re an adopted witch? MITCHELL: Half-witch... If we’re getting technical. The both laugh. Meanwhile, in Winter’s attic bedroom, she lies in a circle of candles and begins summoning the spell as Gladys watches, worried. WINTER: Astra et inveniet Julian DiLaurentis... Astra et inveniet Julian DiLaurentis... Back at the mortician room... MITCHELL: So, maybe you should stay at my house tonight... After we tell everyone you're not missing... Wonder how that’s going to go down. Winter’s astral body appears in the mortician room, where Mitchell notices her. MITCHELL: Who are you? WINTER: Who are you? Winter’s astral body suddenly disappears leaving Mitchell worried who looks over at Julian confused. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Trinity) Category:Season 1 (Trinity)